The One Thing I Can't Do
by Brave Princess
Summary: Clarke has little time to herself and can't seem to find a foundation for her life since landing on Earth. But perhaps she can find support from the Rebel Leader.


**So I've always contemplated writing fanfiction but I've never sat down to actually do it. Since I have been deprived of being able to watch season two of this show/book, it has been circulating through my mind for weeks. I'm obsessed with its characters and world and felt inspired to write something for my favorite couple. So this is for my OTP. If you like please favorite and comment I'd like feedback and if I get enough positive feed back I will probably continue with this story, but for now it's kind of just a one shot.**

**And of course I don't own The 100! (But I do love it)**

* * *

><p>"Clarke. Clarke can you hear me?"<p>

Reality slapped me in the face. I was sitting in a chair, by one of the multiple kids in my poor excuse of a medical center.

Since the 100 landed, it's been hell just finding food, but now with people getting sick and medical supplies in short stock, I've been tending to people in the dropship nonstop… I just don't know how I can tend to them all. On the ARK I once watched this show with doctors in it. They worked insane hours and even on the ARK I remember my mother being in the hospital for almost a whole 24 hours often. In training I never worked that long, and even if I did I would have had help and more medicine to work with. But here it's just me. Finn used to help but now things between us are tense and awkward due to his girlfriend living on the same planet. It still hurts seeing him with Raven when it was supposed to be just him and me. Truth be told I don't hate that he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend on the ARK. Actually that makes sense. Almost anyway. But what bothers me is that he won't stop giving me lingering looks, as if somehow I'm the one with a significant other next to them. He wants to talk alone and figure things out between us but I can't help but feel everything between us is gone and passed. It's him and Raven that need to figure out where each other is at in their relationship. I don't even understand how Finn can think about us when people are sick and Grounders (the people who survived on the Earth somehow) have been killing and threatening us. It all seems too much for a group of teenagers and children…

"Clarke!"

"I'm sorry what?" My mind finally focusing on the young girl in front of me.

"You asked me if I needed anything. I said water would be nice and you kinda scared me when you just sat there not responding or looking at anything particular. Are you okay? Do _you _need anything? I could help you, I'm not sick like everyone else in here, I just dislocated my left shoulder and you know I'm better now."

I liked this kid. Mary, I think?

"No, I'm fine, Mary right?"

"Marya, actually but I guess you could call me Mary, I wouldn't mind, but no seriously , Clarke you look ill and about 48 hours past time to sleep. "

"Do I really?"

Not surprising really. I can't actually remember how long it's been since I've had sleep. Well over 20 hours for sure…

"Yeah you do. You should go get sleep, I can stay here and come wake you if anything needs your immediate attention."

I thought it over and contemplated leaving but then a boy a bit younger than me, started coughing irregularly and I was to my feet heading over to him when someone stepped in my way.

"Princess, why are you still here?"

Tall and infuriatingly aware, Bellamy Blake, stands directly in my way…again… He's made that his habit since we first landed here. Always there to get in my way before I go and do something. Questioning me at every turn. I would hate him for it if I didn't do the same to him. We are both leaders here and people look up to us for decisions to be made, and we seldom agree with anything the other is doing. Thus causing our relationship to be one fight after another. But we seem to have come to an understanding with one another. Since that moment under the tree after Dax tried to kill us… Bellamy said he's a monster and for a long time I thought so too….But the fear in his eyes and the way he says his sister's name tells me that isn't true. It can't be true; I've seen the Bellamy no one else sees and he isn't a monster. In that moment without even thinking about it I told him I needed him. That _we_ needed him. As soon as it left my mouth there was no taking it back, but with his eyes intently on mine, I didn't want to. He looked at me like a sailor looks for a lighthouse in a relentless storm. And taking it back would be a lie. I- We need Bellamy. Without him I don't know what would happen. As much as I wish our leadership was split equally Bellamy is our leader. I'm… I guess I'm just the other leader that people come to when they don't like or trust, Bellamy. He is the one everyone looks to for answers and he goes out to solve problems. I couldn't do it alone, and there is no one else in the 100 I trust enough to lead with me. So we sat there, under a tree in the dark, with the most perfectly understood silence between two people.

"I'm here to help sick people, Bellamy."

I said, trying to force as much annoyance into one sentence as I could. He didn't look impressed considering I barely managed to stifle a yawn at the end.

"And how are you going to help people if you get sick?"

He said with concern layered in each word.

"I don't know"

I breathe out. And before I thought about it more words kept tumbling from my lips.

"I don't know what to do any more. I'm really worried about these kids, Bellamy. None are getting sick from something I can't treat with medicine, but the supply is running out and what will happen when winter comes?"

I say quietly but challengingly.

"Clarke,"

I'm slightly taken aback I can't remember the last time, if ever, he addressed me by anything other than _Princess._

"I'm worried too. I've noticed the supplies running short and soon I'm planning to go out to look for some that were maybe left in an abandoned house or from our ships wreckage."

He pauses momentarily looking at me like I'd challenge his statement. And then he continues.

"But we need you, Princess. Healthy and with more than four hours of sleep each night."

I blush at his words. It starts in my toes and creeps its way up to my cheeks. I can't believe he's noticed all these things about the supplies and about me. I haven't slept longer than probably four hours in the last few weeks but I didn't know anyone else noticed.

"But people need me. I can't stop for more than five minutes before someone else needs me!"

My voice raises a few decimals higher than I intended and I realize me and Bellamy have made a spectacle of ourselves. People openly staring at our serious voices and our close bodies (wait how didn't I notice we were this close?) I look up and there are his intense eyes searching mine (were they always a pale gray?). I blush even more and then he gestures for us to leave the dropship. I thankfully rush out taking in deep breaths of air. It's been too long since I've even gone out for air.

Looking around I realize it's late afternoon, maybe an hour before the sun will set. Also the camp full of people talking and working.

"Go get sleep, Princess. I promise I'll take care of everything and wake you if you're needed and only if you're _needed_."

He didn't leave room for argument even though I was dying to contradict him for being bossy. But he was right, and only being bossy because I wouldn't listen to him any other way.

"Okay."

I walk away slowly, feeling like any moment someone will yell my name and bring me back to working. But no one does. I turn back to thank Bellamy but he's already gone. As I make it to my tent I realize just how exhausted I am, but my mind won't shut down. All I can think about is what needs to be done and who needs my help once I wake up. But soon all those thoughts drift away and Bellamy's face and pale gray eyes take a foothold in my mind. He said he needs me- or at least everyone else needs me. Him included. It's funny, I never thought I would be needed here. I knew I would help people of course, my mother thought even too much, perhaps she was right. I can't seem to slow myself down to take care of myself. It's the one thing I can't seem to do. How does, Bellamy, do it?

And as I drifted off finally only one thought remained:

_He's doing it for both of us. He's taking care of me.  
><em>


End file.
